The study about feelings
by Korin no Hana
Summary: - "Help... I don't want to be here".- Gray whispered with his extremely broken voice. -"Help me ... Natsu."- He abundantly sobbed, unable to stop his cry. What he did not know was that Natsu hadn't stopped the search for him, despite his strong discussion... Because Natsu knew. Natsu knew that was his fault. He wouldn't deserve Gray's forgiveness. Natray.
1. Help me

**I hope that you enjoy it! **

A white room with no way out. He was completely trapped, with no way out. And worst of all... He doesn't even knew why was there inside. _Why was over there?_

He frowned, trying to remember. He was doing a mission as usual but this time he wasn't with his stupid team. He was only with Natsu. And they had a heated argument. He hated Natsu in that moment.

But why? Why they had a discussion? He couldn't remember any of the ways, and that pissed him. They made the mission, returning to home and then...

_Then what?_

When he awoke was in the damn white room. He tried, of course, get out, get help, destroy the wall ... But he couldn't do anything without his magic. So there was, hours later, not knowing what to do. Neither knew if Natsu was safe or not.

As they passed a few minutes, suddenly, someone came into your room and the magician stared at him, puzzled. The man seemed stronger than he, with gray hair that hung to his shoulders, glasses and he looks confident. Gray growled him, but he didn't move from his place, sitting in the chair in his room.

\- "Wow ... I thought that you were death."- He joked with a smile as he approached him, leaving open the door that Gray couldn't open.

\- "Who the fuck are you and what do I do here?" - He asked without good manners, very exalted. The man started laughing when he saw so upset, placing a hand on his chin. Gray did a rude move. – "Answer me!" - The ice mage ordered angrier, as he stood on the site, pulling the chair.

\- "Why are you so rude, boy? It's better for us to be friends". - The man insisted, as he approached the magician. Gray did not hesitate to pull away, and went straight to the door, trying to get out. However, before he could, he felt like his body suddenly stopped moving, staying a few meters from the door. The man gave a slight chuckle as he closed the door and very gently pushed the smaller magician against the wall. -"I didn't want to use my magic, but if you're really a bad guy, I have no choice."- He murmured in a voice of ridicule, as he began to stroke the hair magician with devotion, making the lower closed his eyes in disgust.

\- "Why my body doesn't move ...?"- He asked uncomfortable, trying to move his body, however, felt like something stopped him. He began to notice as the other man began to lower his hands over his face gently, putting nervous, starting to sweat. Gray started to talk nervous. - "Stop ... Please ..."- Gray said almost with a plea. However, the man ignored him, beginning to touch with his hands down his torso, stopping at the guild's mark. – "Don't you dare touch it with your dirty hands."- Gray threatened feeling his watery eyes for his impotence. The man smiled, as she began to tighten in the center of the Fairy Tail mark, generating a grunt in the wizard.

\- "I wonder why this are so important to you. The pink boy also was proud for his guild mark, but he couldn't help you." - He recalled, smiling. Gray joined ends, thinking that the pink guy was Natsu, that meant he was out of danger, something that pleased him. - "Bah, all the same, no matter. Now you're mine. And nobody is going to stop me." - He whispered, still squeezing where the symbol.

\- "I ... I'm not yours ... I'm not of anyone, dammit ..."- He complained, trying-very vain - to move. The man again raised his hand and put it on his cheek.

\- "Don't forget. There will come a day where you surrender to me, forgetting about the others. Until then..."- He kept talking convinced. -"I still enjoying your body."- He whispered as he brought his lips to the magician, who remained static, not knowing what to do.

Finally, the man took leave of him, he opened the door and leave, returning to enclose the ice mage inside. When the man left, he began to shake strongly when he could get back to move his body and fell to the ground. Gray placed in the protective position he could, leaning his head against his legs, feeling nervous and completely lost and helpless. If that man had wanted ... He could do anything.

Memory gaps were present in him and he didn't know what to do: He didn't know why he was there, he didn't know how to protect and finally and most importantly did not know how to get out. He began to feel some tears began to fall down his face, tears that has accumulated when the other man had been teasing him.

\- "Help ... I don't want to be here". - Gray whispered with his extremely broken voice. - "_Help me ... Natsu." _\- He abundantly sobbed, unable to stop his cry.

What he did not know was that Natsu hadn't stopped the search for him, despite his strong discussion ... Because Natsu knew. Natsu knew that was his fault.

_This time ... he wouldn't deserve Gray's forgiveness._

**This is a new story that I hope update a time for a week, because the update is in the same time in spanish hahahaha. **

**I hope that you really enjoy it!**


	2. Guilty

_Natsu stared. And in that moment, he realized. He realized he had not chosen their words weren't okay. The eyes of his friend were with little tears._

_-"You...really think so..."- whispered his voice breaking completely.-"Do you think I really have a problem? You think I'm really sick or something?"- He asked again, making Natsu was put tense. Really tense. -"Answer me!"- He threatened with his teary eyes, staring at his companion. Natsu didn't answer, not knowing what to say. At that time, his partner lowered his gaze, and dragonslayer began hearing his sobs. Natsu then repented and tried to take the hand of his friend, who refused to time._

_-"Gra...Gray..."- He whispered, frightened, seeing the look he threw his mate.-"Gray...Calm down... please".- Requested bitterly. He watched his companion breathing agitated manner._

_-"Don't touch me. Maybe really I'm contagious". -He whispered with pain in his voice.-"I thought you were different from others. I'm so stupid for believing it."- Natsu felt completely guilty. But ... How could resolve those words? Suddenly he saw his friend started running with great speed, without any fixed direction, probably just to hide. Natsu thought to follow, but then looked down. He had to leave Gray alone. Sooner or later he would realize that he was not thinking like a normal person, like a normal man._

_... After all, was not normal that he liked men._

_It was rare that he liked people of the same sex ..._

* * *

Natsu jumped up on his bed. Four days. Four fucking days since he had disappeared suddenly. He knew that his companion had been attacked, but ... Where was he? Natsu didn't know it. Only took Gray, because according bastard, his mind was far more important. He wanted to save him. He needed to save him. If they had not been separated ... Now no ... Now he would not be so, in that horrible situation.

Practically he hadn't slept at all. Every time Natsu slept, the same memory came to mind, again and again. When he heard him in his dream, he could not help thinking that he was a bastard and he deserved a beating by treating him as if he were ill.

-"Perhaps the ill isn't Gray..."- The dragon slayer whispered, as he left under the covers. Happy still slept and Natsu prepared him to continue searching desperately.-"I will find you, spend the days pass. I'll find you and apologize. I promise."- He whispered, watching the rain falling on the window.

* * *

Elsewhere unidentified, the ice magician was locked in that room and he couldn't get out. His room had a bed, a chair and a table, nothing impressive.

He wore enclosed four days and it seemed that they weren't going to end. The clothes he wore was the one who had forced him to wear: a white kimono barely holding. Suddenly, he felt the door open and when he felt like he couldn't move his body. At least, this time sitting in the chair, which made not to feel so helpless. Gray even looked or spoke when he saw near him.

-"Wow... You're now much more obedient than the other day".- Man teased him, stroking the cheeks of ice mage. Gray just closed his eyes as he sighed, feeling completely dirty to feel those hands all over his body and he couldn't move. - And I like that anymore. - He commented with a grin, as he began to lower his hands through the wizard's pale neck, making to Gray shake a little. -"Well... you're sensitive...But don't worry."- The man muttered while biting him, making a smile in the man when he heard a groan in the little boy.-"Finally a sound yours, I was hoping your rude behavior."- The man joked, making the minor was put tense. Gray then looked to the man into his eyes.

-"Who are u? Why am I here? Give me an answer, please..."- He asked, almost begged in a whisper. The man started laughing when he saw the boy with so little power, so listless, unlike the first time that he met.

-"I'm your personal caregiver, which prevents that you do any nonsense."- He explained sincerely and with a big smile.-"And why are you here... Let's say you were close to us and we found you a little interesting."- The man explained in a tone of mockery, staring into his eyes.

-"Interesting? W-What are you saying? There is nothing interesting about me."-The man was surprised. This guy wasn't trying to make excuses. This guy really thought there was nothing interesting in him. The man smiled.

-"You're a funny guy."- He whispered as he approached him and kissed him, then leave the room. Gray looked down when he felt his body finally moving again.

_No ... He was not interesting._

_He was sick, right?_

He had a problem ... Because he remained confident the dragon slayer.

He grunted as he clenched his fists. He would get out of there within. He would get it. Because what he had forgotten was very important.

He could no longer consider Natsu _his nakama_. Not even a companion. _Because for Natsu, Gray was sick._

So... Gray never again would trust him. He will come back with his own means.

* * *

The rain was still falling steadily, without any interruption in it. He thought it was his punishment for what he did, but he did not stop. He smelled very familiar smell and decided to go after him, thinking he was going to give some kind of clue. Finally, he found the source of the smell, the two people who had been following. Natsu touched his shoulder, calling his intention.

-"Natsu..."- He whispered in surprise as the hood that covered will be removed.-"What's wrong?"- He asked somewhat concerned at the state of nervousness in the Dragon Slayer.

-"I need you to give me information about the dark guilds which do experiments with humans."- He began to explain nervously. The girl who was with the other boy looked puzzled.

-"Do you have a mission or something? Because we haven't heard anything about that..."- The Dragon Slayer then shook his head.

-"The Guild...that studies humans..."- The magician started slowly explain.-"...They were carried Gray to experiment on him."- The two magicians were surprised after the explanation of Natsu. The blue-haired boy smiled.

-"We help you, _Natsu_".

-"_I expected no less, Jerall". _\- The pink haired boy commented with a smile.-"I have to help Gray... _Because this has happened for my fault_."

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVS! **

**Sorry for grammatical errors, but I don't have a beta and sometimes it's hard write. Really sorry XD.**

**Uzukun89: I think that Gray color is grey, not? I did the room in white color because it's the color in hospital rooms. Thanks for the review! ^^**

**AsDarknessSpreads: Sorry for the errors :'(. I'm still learning English, it's a little difficult. Thanks for the review! :D**

**DreamscomeTRUEEE: Oh! I'm happy that you did a review! I'm a big fan of your histories! I love all *_* Thanks for the review! **

**Cristel: Thanks for the review! :D **


End file.
